Darkness of Pain
by Meichu
Summary: Its some kind of internal monologue of freya before she dies...and a conversation between Freya and Elda


Darkness of Pain

By: Meichu

*********

Diclaimer: The names in this 'fic' do not belong to me. The characters are from clamp and i do not intend to use them in a wrong way. I also want to say that the idea is not originally mine, I read a similar fic, and thought it would be a good idea to put my point of view in the same 'subject' (Dark-Angel-Shui-17 is the creator of the original fic, please look at it)

This is made specially for her ^^ (hope you like it)

**********

Pain....so much pain running through me, I look around and I see nothing, just darkness......now..i dont know If i am dead or alive, I sometimes believe Im dead, but i realise i am not.

Am I as selfish, as people tell me?

"You should be destroyed"

"Your powers are beyond measures, You could be dangerous to humans"

"You are dangerous"

"You should not be alive"

They tell me those things, of course they dont tell them directly to me, but I can hear their voices, I hear mom crying. Is she crying for me?....If she is......why is she doing it?....I tried to pull her apart....apart from daddy....my love...my true love..the one that was meant to be with me....the one i was meant to be with. I almost destroyed their relationship..and yet..she cries for me? I dont understand..i dont undesrtand anything.

I was sad, and suddenly she came, Elda, my little sister, she showed me the light, she made me happy, but not happy enough. Elda..my love..my sister, dont get me wrong, I love you...but i need something else than just sister love. I need to find the man of my dreams, but now they will destroy me..because of ...my love for him....dangerous they say, a menace...they might think that...but thats just because they do not understand....they don't undertand anything!

-Freya?-

That voice....I know that voice......can it be?....oh..i haven seen...or heard from her.....can she really be here?..my love....my sister.....I'm to weak.....can I really speak now......can she bring the light she has with her....would i be able to see her....even if it is for the last time?

-Freya?...-

-Elda...-

-Freya!?..You ok?-

I see.....not to clear...but....i can see you elda....i can see you again....oh..you bring such happiness to me..

-Elda....youre here....I...missed you so much-

-Freya!....I missed you too-

Tears.......of joy?...of anger?....oh elda..do you hate me like everyone else....please don't....you are the one who keeps me alive.....dont hate me Elda....love me..love me as i love you....you are all i've got...

-Freya....whats happening to you....please dont leave me-

-Elda.....do..you love me?-

-I love you more than anything....you are my sister.....you....you are me..and I am you....we are one Freya....we will always be toghether.....-

Oh elda..........you always say exactly what i want to hear.......my sister....you are right...we are one....and no one would be able to separate us

-Elda....I..am dying......but....i want you to promise me something-

-No....freya....you are not dying.....you cant die...you cant!-

-Elda..listen to me......please promise me something-

-Freya....you cant....please-

Elda......my sister..my world....you are so beautiful, and so young....you cannot.....die with me elda...I can not take you with me...that would be selfish...I want you to be happy elda...because I love you

-Elda...promise me you will find the one for you....and you will be happy....promise me you wont get depressed...with whatever happens to me-

-Freya!..dont say that...you cannot leave me....i will never let you leave me-

-Promise me Elda!-

-Freaya..........I promise....but..i wont let you die-

-Elda.....my body is geting weaker...-

I dont think I'll be able to survive.....no mater what you do...no matter how happy i am when i'm with you....Elda...I'm dying not because i want to....i cant help it.....

-Then....use my body...-

-What?-

-If your body is geting weaker....use mine......you can live in me.....so we can be together..forever-

-Elda......what are you talking about...-

-I wont leave you.....is you live in me.....or i die with you....-

-But...Elda...-

-Freya.....please.....before mom comes, I wont leave you....i wont leave you ever-

Elda......your love for me makes me want to cry...you are the only one who understands me......you are the only one who loves me for what i really am.....thank you Elda....thank you.........now we are together, forever...and no one will break us apart......I will help you find your loved one....but....when you find him......you must let go.....you must leave....because if you stay with him.....he will suffer....you shall not stay with him....you shall leave him....i will help you sister......because.....I love you!


End file.
